The ubiquity of networked computing environments, and the ever increasing reliance thereupon, has created a demand for network security products that guard against attacks from outside the network, such as computer worms or viruses, distributed denial of service attacks, and targeted criminal computer trespassing. Often ignored when discussing network security, but just as dangerous and disruptive, are attacks from inside the network. The proliferation of powerful portable networked computers, such as laptops, handheld devices, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), makes it particularly easy for an insider to connect a personal machine to a restricted network and unknowingly spread malicious programs, thereby compromising the integrity of the network.
Traditional approaches to ensuring the security and integrity of computer networks of any size include, for example, user authentication mechanisms, Internet firewalls and gateways, intrusion detection and reporting systems, installation, update, and configuration deployment systems, and distributed computer management systems. User authentication mechanisms provide security by allowing only authorized users to log on to the network devices for which they have been approved. Among other things, these mechanisms may be useful for preventing persons foreign to the organization (“foreign persons”) from inadvertently or maliciously compromising the network integrity from within, by means of, e.g., introducing malicious “Trojan horse” software, or tampering with the authorized installed software base. Internet firewalls and gateways filter out potentially unsafe content originating from untrusted sources at the point of entry into a network environment. Intrusion detection and reporting systems, including “anti-virus” software, aim at limiting the extent of the damage after a breach of integrity has occurred, by means of early detection and hopeful containment of the breach.
Installation, update, and configuration deployment systems, when used in conjunction with the above mechanisms, ensure that the security software is up-to-date in order to respond against the most recent attacks as they are discovered. Distributed computer management systems ensure that all devices on a network have an approved configuration and only run approved applications.
All of the security mechanisms described above operate on the premise that if a networked environment is defended from outside threats, the entire environment will remain safe. These security mechanisms, however, are useless against internal threats such as the following. Say, for example, an authorized user inadvertently introduces a computer virus on an authorized machine by opening an infected piece of email from a business partner. In this case, the virus takes control of the machine and proceeds to replicate over the entire network. Another such internal threat is, for example, an authorized user that takes home an authorized laptop computer and connects it back to the internal network the following day. In the meantime, the laptop became infected with a virus, which has spread to the network from the inside. Yet another example of an internal threat is an authorized user that brings his or her own personal laptop or handheld computer and configures it to intemperate with the corporate network. Most networks do not authenticate the machines that are connected to them, or do so in such a way that the security credentials can easily be replicated across machines, thereby allowing the network to become infected. A further example of an internal threat is a hacker that exploits the poor security of existing wireless network offerings to gain access to a nearby corporate wireless network. Even though the trespasser is probably unable to log on to the network, lacking a valid password, the integrity of the network may still be potentially compromised by his or her activities.
These examples illustrate the necessity of some form of protection against internal threats, whether the threats result from inadvertence or malice.